<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Fact by chimericalCarnival</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326051">After the Fact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericalCarnival/pseuds/chimericalCarnival'>chimericalCarnival</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorillaz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Phase One (Gorillaz)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericalCarnival/pseuds/chimericalCarnival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 2nd car crash, Murdoc puts the recently conscious Stu through a mini audition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals &amp; Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorillaz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Fact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Murdoc’s flat isn’t much. In fact it really isn’t anything but hey, it’s a place to crash and smash. What more could a person want? Kicking aside a few empty beer cans, Murdoc leads the very recently conscious Stu into the room before shutting the door behind them. The 19 year old stands awkwardly to the side as he looks around, “What are we doin’ here? Shouldn’t we go to the hospital?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later, later! You look fine, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t have eyes-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can <em>see</em>, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, ye-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re fine! You play the keyboard, right? Any good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Stu looks at his reflection in one of the stray CDs scattered atop a table. He pulls his eyelid up and examines his new pitch black orbs. It’s kind of cool, in a frightening kind of way. He looks over when Murdoc straightens up with a grunt and he walks over, examining the keyboard. Huh, this looked familiar. Had he not recently come out of a coma, maybe he would have recognized it as one of the keyboard’s stolen from his store. Though even if he did, he wouldn't be sure what to do with that information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go. Now, play something for me Stu. Anything.” Murdoc plops down on a stool and watches the lanky teen shuffle over and hover his hands over the keys. For a moment he worries that his skill might have been knocked out of his head along with his eyes. After all, a blow to the head (okay two blows to the head) wasn’t something many medical professionals considered 'minor'. Though maybe they should, considering Stu began playing with no trouble at all. Murdoc smiled widely as he could see the potential here. A pretty, skilled, blue haired musician. Perfect. When Stu finished he laughed and leaned back, “Amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen gives a slight smile. “Thanks...er…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals.” he gives Stu's hand a shake before he leans back and lights up a cigarette, “So, what else can you do, Stu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um….I play the keyboard-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-and I can play the guitar, but not that good…I like the keyboard better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can play guitar too, but I like my Bass a lot more.” he chuckled, “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can sing, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that officially peaked his interest. He had wanted him to be his frontman and if he could sing...well, Murdoc could already see the dollar signs. “Oh yeah? Show me.” he reached over and grabbed his Bass, “What do you wanna sing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You know The Human League?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Human League?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're my favorite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc laughs, “Yeah, sure. I only know 'Don't You Want Me', though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That one's good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shrug Murdoc slings his bass on and gives a nod to him, "Whenever you’re ready, Stu-Pot.” Murdoc waited till he began playing and provided bass accompaniment. He watched the teen play once more with a greedy grin as he planned on how to exploit this. How he was going to sell the idea of a band to him...but then Stu began to sing and Murdoc soon forgot what he was even thinking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all the voices he could have imagined to come out of this blue haired teen...<em>this</em> was not one of them. Murdoc’s smirk slowly fell as he looked in awe at the other singing. He’s heard many people sing but…Murdoc was snapped out of his thoughts when 2D stopped singing and was looking at him with confusion, “What, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stopped playing your bass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc looked down and- oh, he did stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frown spread across Stu's face, "...was it bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...no! No! It’s just-your singing is great.” he stood up and set his bass aside, “You ever sang before? Like in front of people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just in my room.” Stu shrugged, “Sometimes with my girlfriend but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Stu. Let me be honest with you.” he put his hands on his shoulders, “I brought you here because I want to start a band.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Band?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about a bunch of blokes hiding from their girls in a garage. I mean a real, worldwide band! Fame, fortune, babes-we’d have it all!” He pulled Stu to his side and pointed out his window and toward the city, “Can’t you Picture it? You, the frontman? I’ll be the manager and play bass. Then we find ourselves a guitarist and drummer and boom! We’ll be famous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stu furrowed his brows together as he tried to picture it. It was hard because he never really thought about performing for a living. That, and the brain damage. But he supposed it sounded fun. “You really want me in your band?” He asked, looking at Murdoc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man scoffed and turned to face him, “Of course! Especially with those vocals.” He moved closer, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you in my band 2D.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2D?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’ll be your stage name. Stu doesn’t really fit but 2-D is better isn’t it? ‘2-Dents’? Cause of your eyes.” He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stu, or 2-D rather, pressed his lips together as he turned the name over a few times before smiling widely. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc couldn’t help but smile back, “So…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...okay. Let’s make a band!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” He clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Trust me, 2D. You won’t regret it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, so, I'm back. I will get to all unfinished works, at least my main one, soon. I don't have a lot to do given the Quarantine (hope ya'll stay safe) so I am back on my writing bullshit. </p><p>I know this has probably been done a hundred times but I'm trying to ease back into things. Plus I got plans for the Gorillaz fandom, be ready. </p><p>Please enjoy this little piece and I love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>